


Bar Twist

by Sega64



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bar, Castiel is Dean's owner, Dean is a horndog, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Night Stand, blowing off steam, i am having too much fun with tags, tits and pussy are no match for Catiel's lips and dick, too bad for two girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to blow off some steam. He wants a wild night and two highly attractive women are throwing themselves at him. Who to choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Twist

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this awesome piece of fanart by deerazeen on tumblr (deerazeen.tumblr.com) and did this quick crappy little thing because of it...
> 
> (sorry my writing is not as amazing as the art! please check their art and cosplay out!)

 

Dean had had a rough day and his night was not fairing any better. He and Sam had been tracking a nest of vampires in the area and what was supposed to be a smooth ambush and take down turned into another battle for their lives. Afterward, he and his brother went back to the motel, beat, bruised, and bleeding, and had another argument about who knows what. It started withSam complaining about Dean jumping the gun before making sure they had all the vamps in their sight, and Dean countering that Sam was losing his edge and did not have his back like he was supposed to. From there, one point led to another, and that to another, and by the time Dean was slamming the door shut behind him and unlocking the door of the Impala, he was not sure what he was actually mad about. He just knew he was mad and Sammy was not making it better. He needed to get away for the night and just breathe. He revved the engine a couple of times, making the car sound just as angry as he felt. He wanted to make sure the roar caught Sam's attention before he sped off and the sound of him departing faded into the distance.  
  
It was not long after that Dean found himself pulling into the parking lot of a fairly crowded bar. Music could be heard from the outside, as well as the sound of rowdy voices rising above it, shouting and laughing. All the familiar sounds of a bar. Dean stepped in and scanned the premises, making his way over to one of the bartenders, who just so happened to not be tending to any patrons at the moment. She was a tall gorgeous thing, about 5'9" maybe, straight jet black hair that fell in front of her shoulder and over some pretty nice looking double D cups.  
  
This was just what he needed.  
  
He ordered a few drinks and talked her up some. She smiled, full soft lips painted red, and twirled her hair around her finger. He handed her back the glass and asked for another, making sure to brush his fingers against hers as he did so. When she handed him the next drink, she leaned her body over the bar, giving her bust a nice push to let Dean have a good look at the cleavage begging for escape from that tight top she wore. Damn, he would love to feel his dick between those things.  
  
A couple came up to the bar as they chatted and grabbed her attention for some drinks. She chanced a glance over at her fellow bartender and noticed he had his hands full at the moment. She gave Dean a wink and told him she would be right back as she set to fix up those drinks.  
  
With a smile and nod, Dean turned to take in his surroundings once more. Not five seconds later, a cute little blond was taking the seat beside him and fixing him with a leer so intense, he knew that in her mind's eye, they were already fucking so loud the neighbors were complaining. She did not remain seated for long. After introducing herself and getting Dean's name, she stood and got into his personal space, running a hand down one of his arms, and trying to nudge herself between his knees where he sat.  
  
Dean glanced over and saw that the bartender was getting caught up with another slew of orders, but her attention was still being drawn to Dean and he could see the jealousy burning up behind those crystal eyes at the sight of the blond practically climbing into his lap.  
  
The blond pulled in closer and purred into his ear as she gave him the offer to get out of there and get back to her place, and he could smell a mixture of perfume and the alcohol sweet scent of the drinks on her skin and in her breath. Her hand smoothed down over his shirt and she practically moaned as she felt the muscle underneath saying she would not mind if they only made it back to the car.  
  
Before Dean could answer, he felt a body press up against his back and saw the blond's eyes flash with anger at the offending person. Dean turned his head to see that it was the bartender. She was sliding her arms around Dean's neck and shoulders possessively and Dean could feel those large perky breasts pushing against his shoulders. With her face over his shoulder, it was only inches from the blond's who was still wedged between his thighs. They stared each other down for a beat and Dean's thoughts momentarily saw a glorious threesome with him in the middle. Too bad these ladies looked like they were about to tear each other's throats out.  
  
A warning was shot to the blond by the bartender to back off and the blond retorted that she should shut up and get back to her job. Neither heard Dean asking them to calm down, and a few explicit choice phrases and shove later, Dean was on his feet, holding the two women at arm's length from one another.  
  
He informed them that if anyone was going to be making a decision on who he would be leaving with tonight, it would be him, and he did not want to be leaving with someone too bruised and cut up to have any fun. The women relented and settled onto the stools as Dean pulled up a chair to sit in front of them. He explained that he would very much like to have both of them, but seeing as how they were obviously not into the idea of sharing, he would have to make some considerations.  
  
Immediately, both women began to call out the benefits he would have if he went home with them- promises of the best night of his life and the willingness to try anything he wanted being only a couple of them.  
  
Dean smirked his cocky buzzed half smile and looked them both up and down as he debated.  
  
He looked at the blond and admired the tiny waist that led to hips he could envision himself holding onto as he bent her over and took her from behind, and quite the spankable looking ass underneath those tight skinny jeans.  
  
The bartender however, had big blue eyes that he would really like to see looking up at him as those glossy plump lips of hers wrapped around his hard cock before he laid her down and pumped into her tight pussy with those long legs that were made for a model up in the air. Her voice was sultry and he could only imagine how great she would sound calling out his name.  
  
Just as Dean was coming to a decision, both girls barely staying seated and looking as though they were ready to pounce on him at the sound of their name, he heard the familiar sound of a rough voice behind him.  
  
"Let me make this whole situation a little easier for everyone."  
  
Before Dean could turn to see the man, a hand had reached from behind and lifted his chin. He found himself looking up into blue eyes that held a strangely possessive stare looking down at him. The man in the trench coat looked up once more to glare at the women who shared befuddled expressions.  
  
"I am Castiel. And Dean Winchester is mine." With that, Castiel looked back down into Dean's widening green eyes. His face came down until Dean's vision was filled with only the skin of Castiel's neck and the collar and tie that surrounded it. He felt Castiel's lips press against his and he heard the gasps and squeaks of shock from the girls (and a few new spectators). Dean shared their astonishment and emitted a grunt of disbelief against his mouth. Still, as shocked and taken by surprise as he was, his hands which had come up ready to push away suddenly halted and changed in form of action. He suddenly felt himself relaxing into the kiss and his hands came up to hold the face of the man leaning over him.  
  
Castiel's tongue slid along his lips and Dean found himself opening up eagerly. He had never kissed anyone in this position before, and though it was a bit awkward, he could not find it in himself to break apart just yet and get a better position because he had Castiel's tongue in his mouth and he was too busy enjoying his sweet taste.  
  
Dean barely registered the sound of disgust from some people and some cooing awes from others. He was being enveloped in the most amazing kiss he had ever experienced as Castiel moved to be in front of him, his fingers gripping into Dean's hair as he bit and sucked on his lower lip before he depend the kiss and made certain Dean damn well understood the message he meant to convey.  
  
Dean got it. Originally, all he had been looking for was a hot piece of ass that could give him a wild night and make him forget his troubles by making him feel like heaven. Things may not have gone how he expected, but he was definitely getting what he needed tonight. Castiel was going to make sure of that.

 


End file.
